Season 7 (U.S. syndication)
The seventh season of the U.S. syndicated version of Who Wants to Be a Millionaire? premiered on September 8, 2008 and ended on June 26, 2009. From 2008 to 2010, the rules of the game have changed. The "dreaded clock" was added. Now the game has become even more dynamic, since each question the participant is given has a certain time limit. Questions 1-5 would have a 15-second time limit, questions 6-10 would have a 30-second time limit, and questions 11-14 would have a 45-second time limit. Any unused time from any of these questions would be "banked". On question 15 (for $1,000,000), the time limit would be 45 seconds, plus the "banked" time from questions 1-14. The time limit starts immediately as soon as the four answer choices come up, while the host reads them as the timer continues to run. Failing to answer within the time limit forces the contestant to walk away from the question (unless Double Dip was used and a second answer was not given in time, which instead has the same effects as a wrong answer), and any usage of lifelines would temporarily stop the clock. For the first time in the American version's history, the contestant can see the topics of each question before they are asked. Categories can be useful to the player in making a decision: to take risks on the current question or to play further, for example, if the player is well-versed in the topic of future questions. In addition to the main host, this season there were invited hosts: Cat Deeley guest hosted on February 16-20, 2009, Samantha Harris guest hosted on May 11-15, 2009, and Shaun Robinson guest hosted on June 8-12, 2009. Lifelines The contestant has four lifelines in this season that they can use only once in their game. Using any of these would momentarily stop the clock. * Phone-a-Friend * Ask the Audience * Double Dip * Ask the Expert (after 5th question) Episodes * Episode 1 (8th September 2008) - Expert: Bill Nye Sally Vander Veer ($16,000) * Episode 2 (9th September 2008) - Expert: Bill Nye Mary DeLoache ($1,000) Eric Cunningham (continued) * Episode 3 (10th September 2008) - Expert: Bill Nye Eric Cunningham ($100,000) * Episode 4 (11th September 2008) - Expert: Bill Nye Ellene Weber ($1,000) Lawrence Thomas (continued) * Episode 5 (12th September 2008) - Expert: Bill Nye Lawrence Thomas ($25,000) Merideth Early (continued) * Episode 6 (15th September 2008) - Expert: Ogi Ogas Merideth Early ($16,000) Chris Samperi ($25,000) * Episode 7 (16th September 2008) - Expert: Ogi Ogas Kathleen Bobrowski ($1,000) Marie Curren (continued) * Episode 8 (17th September 2008) - Expert: Ogi Ogas Marie Curren ($16,000) Walter Lindsey (continued) * Episode 9 (18th September 2008) - Expert: Ogi Ogas Walter Lindsey ($8,000) Louise Hauser (continued) * Episode 10 (19th September 2008) - Expert: Ogi Ogas Louise Hauser ($50,000) Jackie Owhoso ($16,000) Natalie Habig (continued) * Episode 11 (22nd September 2008) - Expert: Sam Greenfield Natalie Habig ($0) Dave Plunkett ($8,000) Allison Gray (continued) * Episode 12 (23rd September 2008) - Expert: Sam Greenfield Allison Gray ($50,000) Reg Jones (continued) * Episode 13 (24th September 2008) - Expert: Sam Greenfield Reg Jones ($16,000) Holly Briggs ($25,000) Barbara Mayhall Hunter ($0) (see trivia) * Episode 14 (25th September 2008) - Expert: Sam Greenfield George Maddocks (continued) * Episode 15 (26th September 2008) - Expert: Sam Greenfield George Maddocks ($100,000) Allyson Goldberg ($1,000) Patrick Pugh (continued) * Episode 16 (29th September 2008) - Expert: Lyn Payne Patirck Pugh ($25,000 - see trivia) Jay Rosenberg (continued) * Episode 17 (30th September 2008) - Expert: Lyn Payne Jay Rosenberg ($25,000) Myra Burton ($1,000) Lyndsay Baldwin (continued) * Episode 18 (1st October 2008) - Expert: Lyn Payne Lyndsay Baldwin ($25,000) Larry Kanturek (continued) * Episode 19 (2nd October 2008) - Expert: Lyn Payne Larry Kanturek ($50,000) Jacquie Howard (continued) * Episode 20 (3rd October 2008) - Expert: Lyn Payne Jacquie Howard ($50,000) Alex Vaclavik (continued) * Episode 21 (6th October 2008) - Expert: Jay Thomas Alex Vaclavik ($50,000) Nikki Levy (continued) * Episode 22 (7th October 2008) - Expert: Jay Thomas Nikki Levy ($1,000) Jenn Javan ($16,000) * Episode 23 (8th October 2008) - Expert: Jay Thomas Jim Quay ($50,000) * Episode 24 (9th October 2008) - Expert: Jay Thomas Roseann Gruley ($100,000) * Episode 25 (10th October 2008) - Expert: Jay Thomas Bonny Kotapish ($25,000) Joseph Anderson (continued) * Episode 26 (13th October 2008) - Expert: Dave Kerger Joseph Anderson ($16,000) Cristy Lecik (continued) * Episode 27 (14th October 2008) - Expert: Dave Kerger Cristy Lecik ($50,000) Kelly Gannon (16,000) * Episode 28 (15th October 2008) - Expert: Dave Kerger Mike Zeigler ($25,000) Meredith Brannon (continued) * Episode 29 (16th October 2008) - Expert: Dave Kerger Meredith Brannon ($1,000) Adam Pinson (continued) * Episode 30 (17th October 2008) - Expert: Dave Kerger Adam Pinson ($100,000) Jennifer Harper ($25,000) * Episode 31 (20th October 2008) - Teacher Week (1) - Expert: Nancy Christy Ken Hinton ($16,000) Lori Fagan (continued) * Episode 32 (21st October 2008) - Teacher Week (2) - Expert: Nancy Christy Lori Fagan ($50,000) Chris Bartell (continued) * Episode 33 (22nd October 2008) - Teacher Week (3) - Expert: Nancy Christy Chris Bartell ($25,000) Judy Kay Frome (continued) * Episode 34 (23rd October 2008) - Teacher Week (4) - Expert: Nancy Christy Judy Kay Frome ($50,000) Denice Brannigan (continued) * Episode 35 (24th October 2008) - Teacher Week (5) - Expert: Nancy Christy Denice Brannigan ($1,000) Steve Carpaneto ($1,000) Marcey Rawitscher (continued) * Episode 36 (27th October 2008) Marcey Rawitscher ($50,000) Leslie Jackson ($1,000) Cathy Mostek (continued) * Episode 37 (28th October 2008) Cathy Mostek ($16,000) Louie Tuzzino ($1,000) Nuala McDermott (continued) * Episode 38 (29th October 2008) Nuala McDermott ($16,000) Carolyn Bane ($1,000) * Episode 39 (30th October 2008) Jason Schaefer ($1,000) Ugonma Achebe (continued) * Episode 40 (31th October 2008) Ugonma Achebe ($1,000) Jean Marie McCormick (continued) * Episode 41 (3rd November 2008) Jean Marie McCormick ($50,000) Brie McCaddin ($16,000) Marlon Morris (continued) * Episode 42 (4th November 2008) Marlon Morris ($16,000) Corinne Torres (continued) * Episode 43 (5th November 2008) Corinne Torres ($1,000) Greg Wicklein ($25,000) Jennifer Appice (continued) * Episode 44 (6th November 2008) Jennifer Appice ($1,000) Roberta Bradley ($25,000) Brad Olson (continued) * Episode 45 (7th November 2008) Brad Olson ($25,000) Karen Christensen (continued) * Episode 46 (10th November 2008) Jenn Vogel ($16,000) Jeffrey Mueller ($1,000) Brianne Sherman (continued) * Episode 47 (11th November 2008) Brianne Sherman ($250,000) * Episode 48 (12th November 2008) Warren Bowles ($25,000) Nicole Jurado (continued) * Episode 49 (13th November 2008) Nicole Jurado ($25,000) Brian Haseltine (continued) * Episode 50 (14th November 2008) Brian Haseltine ($16,000) Crystal Sierra ($100,000) * Episode 51 (17th November 2008) - Family Week (1) Mildred, Karen, & Nicole Stubbs ($1,000) Helen Young & Lynne and Elizabeth Studer (continued) * Episode 52 (18th November 2008) - Family Week (2) Helen Young & Lynne and Elizabeth Studer ($25,000) T.D., Kim, & Tom Johnson (continued) * Episode 53 (19th November 2008) - Family Week (3) T.D., Kim, & Tom Johnson ($25,000) Betty, Diane, & Bree DeSilva ($1,000) Barbara A., Barbara P., & Alex Agrusa (continued) * Episode 54 (20th November 2008) - Family Week (4) Barbara A., Barbara P., & Alex Agrusa ($50,000) Jim, Tracy and Conner Lawler (continued) * Episode 55 (21st November 2008) - Family Week (5) Jim, Tracy and Conner Lawler ($250,000) * Episode 56 (24th November 2008) Karen Christensen ($50,000) Patrick Pugh ($25,000 - see trivia) Russelle Westermann (continued) * Episode 57 (25th November 2008) Russelle Westermann ($16,000) Robert Whited (continued) * Episode 58 (26th November 2008) Robert Whited ($25,000) Ann Ward ($16,000) Michael Schreiber (continued) * Episode 59 (27th November 2008) Michael Schreiber ($1,000) Anna Fitzgerald ($25,000) Stephen Hagan (continued) * Episode 60 (28th November 2008) Stephen Hagan ($16,000) Aysha Cox ($16,000) * Episode 61 (1st December 2008) Dawn Espy ($50,000) Bob Wirges (continued) * Episode 62 (2nd December 2008) Bob Wirges ($1,000) Ruth Mannion ($25,000) * Episode 63 (3rd December 2008) Lloyd Weber ($16,000) Sharon Morrill (continued) * Episode 64 (4th December 2008) Sharon Morrill ($25,000) Lance Haines ($8,000) * Episode 65 (5th December 2008) Kaisie Nootenboom ($8,000) Bryan Bishop (continued) * Episode 66 (8th December 2008) Bryan Bishop ($100,000) Tracy Bielaczyc (continued) * Episode 67 (9th December 2008) Tracy Bielaczyc ($25,000) Tom Philipose ($50,000) * Episode 68 (10th December 2008) Bernadette Gero ($1,000) Todd Meierhans (continued) * Episode 69 (11th December 2008) Todd Meierhans ($50,000) Lauren Posovsky ($16,000) Owen Jenkins (continued) * Episode 70 (12th December 2008) Owen Jenkins ($16,000) Afua Brown (continued) * Episode 71 (5th January 2009) Afua Brown ($50,000) Darrel Fasano (continued) * Episode 72 (6th January 2009) Darrel Fasano ($25,000) Angela Kozinski ($1,000) David Goldman ($8,000) * Episode 73 (7th January 2009) Elaine Nichterlein ($1,000) Molly Bergman ($16,000) Jack Frost (continued) * Episode 74 (8th January 2009) Jack Frost ($1,000) Jacqui Gillis ($16,000) * Episode 75 (9th January 2009) Carter Collison ($50,000) Nate Odinga (continued) * Episode 76 (12th January 2009) Nate Odinga ($8,000) Vernon House (continued) * Episode 77 (13th January 2009) Vernon House ($16,000) Julie Bayley ($50,000) * Episode 78 (14th January 2009) Rick Christie ($25,000) Becky Johnson Sabin (continued) * Episode 79 (15th January 2009) Becky Johnson Sabin ($16,000) Jennifer Weigle ($8,000) * Episode 80 (16th January 2009) Jon Ryan ($16,000) Connie McClellan (continued) * Episode 81 (19th January 2009) Connie McClellan ($25,000) Michael Geller ($16,000) Kristin Patton (continued) * Episode 82 (20th January 2009) Kristin Patton ($50,000) David Reichhold (continued) * Episode 83 (21st January 2009) David Reichhold ($1,000) Andrea Urban ($1,000) Susan Grimbilas (continued) * Episode 84 (22nd January 2009) Susan Grimbilas ($1,000) Michael Willoughby ($25,000) * Episode 85 (23rd January 2009) Cheryl Harshman ($1,000) Jim McSweeney (continued) * Episode 86 (26th January 2009) Jim McSweeney ($25,000) Gail Frankel ($16,000) Brian Schoby (continued) * Episode 87 (27th January 2009) Brian Schoby ($50,000) Sonya Knapinsky (continued) * Episode 88 (28th January 2009) Sonya Knapinsky ($25,000) Heath Carter ($1,000) Sue Zumchak (continued) * Episode 89 (29th January 2009) Sue Zumchak ($16,000) Suzanne Dempsey ($25,000) * Episode 90 (30th January 2009) Ariel Castaneda ($50,000) Kathleen Dwyer (continued) * Episode 91 (16th February 2009) Amy Heller (continued) * Episode 92 (17th February 2009) Amy Heller ($100,000) Nick Santillo (continued) * Episode 93 (18th February 2009) Nick Santillo ($1,000) Neal Guth (continued) * Episode 94 (19th February 2009) Neal Guth ($25,000) Sean Sich ($16,000) Erin Harkey (continued) * Episode 95 (20th February 2009) Erin Harkey ($50,000) * Episode 96 (23rd February 2009) Kathleen Dwyer ($1,000) Roger Storm (continued) * Episode 97 (24th February 2009) Roger Storm ($250,000) Mary Flaherty ($16,000) Chris Boney (continued) * Episode 98 (25th February 2009) Chris Boney ($16,000) Donna Hinckley ($1,000) * Episode 99 (26th February 2009) Joe Montano ($1,000) Susie Randel ($8,000) Alan Isenberg (continued) * Episode 100 (27th Februry 2009) Alan Isenberg ($100,000) Caroline Cross (continued) * Episode 101 (2nd March 2009) Caroline Cross ($25,000) Shireen Dickson (continued) * Episode 102 (3rd March 2009) Shireen Dickson ($25,000) Kevin Baker ($0) Joyce Thomas ($1,000) Sharon Callahan ($1,000) * Episode 103 (4th March 2009) Alex Ozenberger ($50,000) Joanna Pergande (continued) * Episode 104 (5th March 2009) Joanna Pergande ($50,000) John Heacock (continued) * Episode 105 (6th March 2009) John Heacock ($25,000) Daphne Wotherspoon (continued) * Episode 106 (9th March 2009) - Million Dollar Movie Week (1) Carla Stitt ($50,000) Anthony Dickey (continued) * Episode 107 (10th March 2009) - Million Dollar Movie Week (2) Anthony Dickey ($25,000) Carlos Giron (continued) * Episode 108 (11th March 2009) - Million Dollar Movie Week (3) Carlos Giron ($250,000) Melissa Claire (continued) * Episode 109 (12th March 2009) - Million Dollar Movie Week (4) Melissa Claire ($50,000) Jim Batts (continued) * Episode 110 (13th March 2009) - Million Dollar Movie Week (5) Jim Batts ($250,000) * Episode 111 (16th March 2009) Daphne Wotherspoon ($25,000) Kierre Daniels ($50,000) * Episode 112 (17th March 2009) Sara Antill ($16,000) Rich Gangel ($0) Erin Jones (continued) * Episode 113 (18th March 2009) Erin Jones ($50,000) Tim Fenfert (continued) * Episode 114 (19rd March 2009) Tim Fenfert ($16,000) Manny Medeiros ($16,000) Barbara Kopyta (continued) * Episode 115 (20th March 2009) Barbara Kopyta ($25,000) Tim Woodward (continued) * Episode 116 (23rd March 2009) - Wedding Week (1) Eddie Kraus & Jen Sharkey ($25,000) Tom Colatosti & Amber Cox (continued) * Episode 117 (24th March 2009) - Wedding Week (2) Tom Colatosti & Amber Cox ($16,000) James Wolfe & Brandee Graff (continued) * Episode 118 (25th March 2009) - Wedding Week (3) James Wolfe & Brandee Graff ($16,000) Tony Biagioli & Kim Gibson (continued) * Episode 119 (26th March 2009) - Wedding Week (4) Tony Biagioli & Kim Gibson ($25,000) Bryan Prock & Ally Bourbeau ($4,000) * Episode 120 (27th March 2009) - Wedding Week (5) Nick Bird-Conliff & Anna Sears ($25,000) * Episode 121 (30th March 2009) Tim Woodward ($100,000) Ethyl Will (continued) * Episode 122 (31st March 2009) Ethyl Will ($25,000) Jim Falcone ($1,000) Ed Mitchell (continued) * Episode 123 (1st April 2009) Ed Mitchell ($1,000) Julia Meszaros ($1,000) Ben Franklin (continued) * Episode 124 (2nd April 2009) Ben Franklin ($25,000) Lindsay Turk (continued) * Episode 125 (3rd April 2009) Lindsay Turk ($16,000) Justin Floyd ($1,000) Kelly Bradley-Dodds (continued) * Episode 126 (6th April 2009) Kelly Bradley-Dodds ($50,000) Andrei Giglevitch ($16,000) * Episode 127 (7th April 2009) Leslie Santiago ($8,000) Geoffrey Sant (continued) * Episode 128 (8th April 2009) Geoffrey Sant ($50,000) Shannon Young ($16,000) * Episode 129 (9th April 2009) Ryan Dickson ($1,000) Martha Muller (continued) * Episode 130 (10th April 2009) Martha Muller ($1,000) Max Bernstein (continued) * Episode 131 (13th April 2009) Max Bernstein ($100,000) Shea Caruthers ($1,000) Rob Worman (continued) * Episode 132 (14th April 2009) Rob Worman ($25,000) Carrie Shuping ($1,000) John-Anthony Cavanagh ($0) Cati Sprague (continued) * Episode 133 (15th April 2009) Cati Sprague ($50,000) Art Kimbro (continued) * Episode 134 (16th April 2009) Art Kimbro ($25,000) Jen Glomski (continued) * Episode 135 (17th April 2009) Jen Glomski ($50,000) Fred Ebert (continued) * Episode 136 (20th April 2009) Fred Ebert ($50,000) Risa Schiff ($25,000) * Episode 137 (21st April 2009) Jeremy Farrington ($16,000) Lillian Perez (continued) * Episode 138 (22nd April 2009) Lillian Perez ($8,000) Pete Herger ($4,000) Natasha Rodrigues (continued) * Episode 139 (23rd April 2009) Natasha Rodrigues ($16,000) Dave Haddy (continued) * Episode 140 (24th April 2009) Dave Haddy ($50,000) Richard Winegar (continued) * Episode 141 (27th April 2009) Richard Winegar ($50,000) Cristina Stutler ($1,000) Aaron Factor (continued) * Episode 142 (28th April 2009) Aaron Factor ($8,000) James Hamilton ($1,000) Tracy Zothner (continued) * Episode 143 (29th April 2009) Tracy Zothner ($1,000) Jerry Cabrera ($1,000) Heidi Albee (continued) * Episode 144 (30th April 2009) Heidi Albee ($16,000) Bill Rochel'eau (continued) * Episode 145 (1st May 2009) Bill Rochel'eau ($16,000) Amy Miller ($1,000) Michael Roslin (continued) * Episode 146 (4th May 2009) - Famous Names Week (1) James Bond ($1,000) Bill Murray (continued) * Episode 147 (5th May 2009) - Famous Names Week (2) Bill Murray ($25,000) Barbara Eden (continued) * Episode 148 (6th May 2009) - Famous Names Week (3) Barbara Eden ($25,000) Janet Jackson (continued) * Episode 149 (7th May 2009) - Famous Names Week (4) Janet Jackson ($8,000) Seth Green (2) (continued) * Episode 150 (8th May 2009) - Famous Names Week (5) Seth Green ($1,000) Bill Gates ($1,000) * Episode 151 (11th May 2009) Eric Gunther ($25,000) Laila Bitar (continued) * Episode 152 (12th May 2009) Laila Bitar ($25,000) Eddie Horwitz (continued) * Episode 153 (13th May 2009) Eddie Horwitz ($25,000) Elli Lobach (continued) * Episode 154 (14th May 2009) Elli Lobach ($25,000) James Booker (continued) * Episode 155 (15th May 2009) James Booker ($50,000) Stefanie Payne ($0) Sam Keen (continued) * Episode 156 (18th May 2009) Michael Roslin ($8,000) Sam Keen ($50,000) * Episode 157 (19th May 2009) Jody Michlitsch ($1,000) Kara Olson (continued) * Episode 158 (20th May 2009) Kara Olson ($1,000) Joey Gutmann (continued) * Episode 159 (21st May 2009) Joey Gutmann ($25,000) Venida Evans ($8,000) * Episode 160 (22nd May 2009) Mary Ladick ($8,000) Andrew Gambardella ($8,000) * Episode 161 (8th June 2009) - Guest host: Shaun Robinson / Expert: Tom Spencer Melissa Wagner (continued) * Episode 162 (9th June 2009) - Guest host: Shaun Robinson / Expert: Tom Spencer Melissa Wagner ($50,000) Alexandra Burris (continued) * Episode 163 (10th June 2009) - Guest host: Shaun Robinson / Expert: Tom Spencer Alexandra Burris ($50,000) George Soltis ($1,000) Andy Ross (continued) * Episode 164 (11th June 2009) - Guest host: Shaun Robinson / Expert: Tom Spencer Andy Ross ($1,000) Tamara Bingham ($1,000) Andrew Nelson (continued) * Episode 165 (12th June 2009) - Guest host: Shaun Robinson / Expert: Tom Spencer Andrew Nelson ($50,000) Nicole Tatum-Hall (continued) * Episode 166 (15th June 2009) - Expert: Ashleigh Banfield Nicole Tatum-Hall ($16,000) Megan Rafferty Barnes ($16,000) * Episode 167 (16th June 2009) - Expert: Ashleigh Banfield Dave Johnston ($50,000) Martha Stewart (continued) * Episode 168 (17th June 2009) - Expert: Ashleigh Banfield Martha Stewart ($1,000) Barbara Beckerman ($25,000) David Muhlfelder (continued) * Episode 169 (18th June 2009) - Expert: Ogi Ogas David Muhlfelder ($1,000) Patrice Jenson ($1,000) * Episode 170 (19th June 2009) - Expert: Ogi Ogas Christian Zabriskie ($50,000) Helene Dean (continued) * Episode 171 (22nd June 2009) - Expert: Carmen Wong Ulrich Helene Dean ($16,000) Connie Moore ($4,000) * Episode 172 (23rd June 2009) - Expert: Carmen Wong Ulrich Vito Mazza ($16,000) Carla Wills (continued) * Episode 173 (24th June 2009) - Expert: Carmen Wong Ulrich Carla Wills ($16,000) Chet Greenleaf (continued) * Episode 174 (25th June 2009) - Expert: Carmen Wong Ulrich Chet Greenleaf ($1,000) Lorinda Lisitza ($16,000) * Episode 175 (26th June 2009) - Expert: Carmen Wong Ulrich Frank Cardia ($2,000) Bridget Dilauro ($50,000) Trivia * Barbara Mayhall Hunter was the final contestant of the September 24, 2008 episode. The episode ended after she answered the $300 question. She was expected to carry over to the next day's episode, but a new contestant was introduced instead. It is believed that she llama'd out on either the $500 question or the $1,000 question and the producers felt that her return was not worthy to be aired. * Although Patrick Pugh won $25,000 on September 29, 2008, it was discovered that there was a critical misspelling on the $25,000 question that may have caused him to use his lifelines. As a result, the producers brought him back 2 months later, on November 24, 2008, for a second chance. They gave him back all of his lifelines and gave him a fresh $25,000 question. He got his new $25,000 question correct, but he once again failed to clear the $50,000 question. * Ed Mitchell is the first contestant to lose money by failing to lock in two Double Dip answers before time expired. * Ogi Ogas, former Millionaire contestant, appeared as an expert on September 15-19, 2008. An another former Millionaire contestant, Lyn Payne also appeared as an expert on September 29-October 3, 2008. Nancy Christy also appeared on Teacher Week. * Bill Nye was the first expert when Ask the Expert was introduced. * This was the first season in which, at the end of a contestant's game, the on-screen graphic message was changed to "Total Winnings: amount", instead of "Total Prize Money: amount". Category:U.S. seasons Category:Incomplete articles Category:Article stubs